Yours Forever
by Soccer Girl
Summary: It's a songfic about a guy loving this girl. Except that he realized it too late coz the girl is already with someone else. So he writes her notes expressing how much he'd always love her and he'd always be hers.


Author's Note  
This is my favorite song. It's about this guy loving this girl who's with another guy. And he promises to love her forever [and ever] and be always with her. I think this song is sweet and I know most of the readers won't understand the song but I included it anyways. By the way, I'm Filipino through and through.  
  
Yours and Forever  
by Soccer Girl  
  
  
Mayroon akong nais malaman [I want to know something]  
Maari bang magtanong [Can I ask you a question?]  
Alam mo bang matagal na kitang iniibig [Did you know that I've loved you for a long time]  
  
I've waited so long, too long I guess. Now you're gone with what's his name...I'm writing this because I was wondering. Can I ask you something? Did you know that I've loved you for a long time now. I've waited for a long time. Whaddya go with him? Don't you know that I love you? Can't you see with those bright eyes of yours? I love you.   
  
Ngunit mayroon kang ibang minamahal [But now you have someone that loves you]  
Kung kaya't ako'y 'di mo pinapansin [And now you ignore me]  
Ngunit ganoon pa man nais kong malaman mo [But I want to know that]  
Ang puso kong ito'y para lang sa iyo [My heart would always be yours only]  
  
But now you have a man that loves you. That wasn't a coward... not like me. But I want you to know that my heart and soul would always be yours. Even if I ignored it all these years. I want you to know that my heart would be always yours.  
  
Nandito ako umiibig sa iyo [I'm here, loving you]  
Kahit na nagdurugo ang puso [Even if my heart is breaking into smithereens]  
Kung sakaling iwanan ka niya [Just in case he leaves you]  
Huwag kang mag-alala [Don't worry]  
May nagmamahal sa iyo [I would always love you]  
Nandito ako [I'm here]  
  
I'm here and I love you. Even if my heart is aching and broke into a hundred pieces. If he ever leave you, don't worry...I'll still be here, loving you. I'm here always and forever yours.  
  
Kung ako ay iyong iibigin [If you're ever going to love me]  
'Di kailangan ang mangamba [You won't have to feel doubtful]  
Pagka't ako ay para mong aliping [Because my heart belongs to you]  
Sa'yo lang wala nag iba [Yours only, no one else]  
  
If you'd love me, you don't need to feel insecure. Because I'm your angel and you're my darling. Only you, no one else. I won't leave you black and blue.   
  
Ngunit mayroon kang ibang minamahal [But now you have someone that loves you]  
Kung kaya't ako'y 'di mo pinapansin [And now you ignore me]  
Ngunit ganoon pa man nais kong malaman mo [But I want to know that]  
Ang puso kong ito'y para lang sa iyo [My heart would always be yours only]  
  
How can I be so blind? How can I be so heartless? How can you be so blind? Why did you ignore my messages? You had always been the smart one of the trio. Even I have to admit that. Why did you have to ignore me? Why? I don't know why...but I feel so betrayed by you and him. I feel so betrayed by you and my feelings. Why can't I do anything?   
  
Nandito ako umiibig sa iyo [I'm here, loving you]  
Kahit na nagdurugo ang puso [Even if my heart is breaking into smithereens]  
Kung sakaling iwanan ka niya [Just in case he leaves you]  
Huwag kang mag-alala [Don't worry]  
May nagmamahal sa iyo [I would always love you]  
Nandito ako [I'm here]  
  
I'm gonna stop writing to you. My heart crumbles to smithereens every time I look at you dancing with him. But if he ever stops loving you, I want you to know that I'll always love you. I want you to know that I'll be here loving you always and forever.  
  
  
Last Note:  
Did you like it? Who do you want it to be? I want to know the secret admirer and the guy. Review...I already wrote the sequel....and I've made up my mind. But it'll be nice to know who the reader think it is. Okay...please review. It's in the box below.  



End file.
